<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeless flight by Zona_cero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906381">Timeless flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zona_cero/pseuds/Zona_cero'>Zona_cero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephen Sulliman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Narcissa and Bella are not related, No Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zona_cero/pseuds/Zona_cero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeless flight nombre del ship entre Albus Dumbledore y mi Occ Stephen Sulliman. (para mas información puedes leer mi historia inocencia).</p><p>Albus Dumbledore puede ser muchas cosas. Pero absolutamente no es estúpido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Other(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephen Sulliman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timeless flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>La noche que Albus Dumbledore se entregó a Stephen Sulliman fue curioso. No lo describiría a mucho detalle, ya que sorprendentemente había descubierto una beta altamente posesiva hacia su esposo. </p><p>Puede que Minerva le grite un poco y Severus tal vez lo maldiga por no haberlos invitado a la "fugitiva" y breve ceremonia que tuvieron en el ministerio del distrito de Escocia. Pero de alguna manera, quería recuperar todo el tiempo posible acaparando a su pareja. </p><p>¿Se arrepentía de haber actuado tan tarde? Posiblemente, aun que el tiempo separados los había ayudado a ambos a crecer y reflexionar sobre lo que realmente querían en la vida. </p><p>Geller, aun que sin duda alguna siempre ocupará algún espacio en su corazón, no era más que una presencia familiar al lado de Stephen, el cual Lucía cada vez más radiante. </p><p>-estas muy callado- murmuró Dumbledore abrazando por la espalda a su esposo, haciéndole compañía en el balcón de su hogar viendo la nieve caer. </p><p>-solo reflexionada- giro sobre si mismo y contribuyó al cálido abrazo. -sobre lo feliz que jamás había sido-</p><p>Decir que Albus sintió una emoción tremendamente infantil y orgullosa por ser el único causante de dicho placer era quedarse corto. </p><p>- sólo algo puede causar que esta vida sea más gratificante -</p><p>Stephen le miró curioso y sus ojos centellaban con la luz del sol. -¿y que puede ser eso? -</p><p>Albus sólo acarició suavemente sus mejillas hasta que sus manos llegaron a sus hermosos risos, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su textura. Y lo beso cálida y suavemente. </p><p>No fue un toque lujurioso, pero calentó su núcleo lo suficiente como para aferrarse el uno al otro con dolorosa fuerza. </p><p>-¿y si hacemos un bebé? - le susurro al oído el Gryffindor mayor. </p><p>Stephen con ojos llorosos se aferro aún mas, si era posible, a Dumbledore. Su corazón latía como el corazón de un ratón y podía sentir un fuerte nudo en su garganta. </p><p>-sí- inaudible y jadeante como un suspiro fue la respuesta. </p><p>Cuando llegaron al lecho, el calor de la pasión los asfixiaba. Con el corazón ardiente y los miembros cosquilleando por debajo de la piel. Con el aroma a almizcle, sudor y el incienso dulce que había perfumado la mañana fueron desprendiéndose de sus prendas. </p><p>Eran tantas las palabras que deseaban que salieran. Sin embargo, el lenguaje más cercano y obsoleto para expresar tantas emosiones era por medio de los jadeos que sus gargantas soñaban al azar en el acoplamiento de sus cuerpo. </p><p>Entonces empezó a llover. El calor de la chimenea fue el único medio luminoso que alumbraba el santuario que los rodeaba en su rito. </p><p>Ya dentro de casa, un pequeño frasco de líquido translúcido fue invocado por Albus. Y, quitando el corcho, lo bebió para después besar a su inferior. </p><p>Las mejillas de Sulliman se sintieron aún más calientes cuando saboreando el líquido reconoció el sabor peculiar de la poción. </p><p>Después de todo, Albus Dumbledore era alguien que jamás fallaba en sus promesas. </p><p>Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su perpetrado abrió más las piernas. Disfrutando de lo que jamás había sido hecho para el. </p><p>Y cuando Dumbledore gruño un poderoso "mío" sintió que podría morir por fin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>